


Say It

by twopinkcarnations



Series: Relinquish [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Demon Sex, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Michael wants to feel superior. Tahani wants admiration. They compromise.





	Say It

“Tell me that I’m the best.”

He grasps a little more tightly around her frail, human wrists in his hands like weeds choking the life out of a tulip.

“You’re the best.”

“Tell me that I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

Something that might be construed as laughter rumbles from Michael’s mouth.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had.”

“Tell me—tell me I’m the best human you’ve ever known.”

Michael loses his carefully-held composure, and his pace falters.

“Tahani,” Michael tsks.

She pouts. Humans were almost adorable when they were unjustifiably indignant. With the sheen of sweat on her chest, she was almost glowing. Cushioned below him in 10,000 thread count sheets and velvet pillows, she reminds him of a piece of jewelry in an expensive box.

“This is _my_ fantasy after all,” she says.

 _Her_ fantasy? Oh, if only she knew! To bed a human was a game to demons! Especially when they had it in their heads that it was their idea to begin with! Like he said: adorable.

“You’re right,” he says. 

He captures her mouth in a searing kiss. Well, all of his kisses were searing, given that his true form was something akin to a bipedal river of lava. But that was neither here nor there. He resumes properly fucking her.

“So say it,” she insists.

“What?”

“Tell me— _oh sweet lord_ —tell me that I’m the best human you’ve ever known.”

Her body clenches around him like a vice, and he genuinely moans, completely caught off-guard.

He thinks this is as close to "impressed" that he's felt since Eleanor ruined his plans 801 times in a row.

“You’re the best human I’ve ever known.”

Michael figures she earned it.


End file.
